


Healing Begins in the Heart

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonds, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hank Whump, Healing, Heart Attack, Hospital, Hurt, Oneshot, Rescue, Surgery, Trust, Whump, dying, ill, injured, operation, saved - Freeform, scared, sick, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After Connor and Hank reunite Hank suddenly falls ill from a heart attack. With Markus and North's help Connor tries to save his friend while Markus tries to figure out his next step in bring about a peaceful life between androids and humans alike.[(*Takes place immediately after the "good ending". )  One-shot story.]





	Healing Begins in the Heart

Standing together on the snowy sidewalk Hank reached out his arm and embraced Connor in a hug than the android quickly reciprocated. Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife to investigate the phenomenon of other androids displaying deviant behavior stood alongside his temporary partner Lt. Hank Anderson outside the small curbside luncheon that Hank frequented while on duty after being reunited in the aftermath of Markus's peaceful demonstration.

The duo had a strained relationship when they were initially assigned to work together, but after working a few cases together; Connor saving Hank's life on more than one occasion and giving the reclusive detective much needed companionship had led the two into forming a surprisingly strong friendship. The mission was a success, though it wasn't the original mission that Connor has been assigned. Hank survived the ordeal after being abducted by a heartless Connor-clone, Hank's trust in his partner having been proven worthy as he shot the clone and spared his partner's life in the process.

Releasing his arm from around Connor's shoulders Hank gave his partner a faint, but approving smile of respect and pride. Connor mirrored the smile. A sincere smile that was from his newly discovered heart as he accepted the truth that he too had become a deviant; that he too was now free!

"What do we do now, Connor?" Hank asked with a sense of patience and curiosity as he allowed his partner to decide their next move. "The city's been evacuated. I'm the only human left in a world full of deviants. And you know something?" Hank patted Connor's shoulder twice before continuing. "I doesn't bother me one damn bit."

"We should meet up with Markus." Connor suggested with a casual tone as he turned to his head to look over his shoulder and pointed to the distance. "He's waiting for us outside the abandoned camp where the protest took place in the plaza."

"Do you know what he plans to do now that he's freed an entire race of people?"

"No." Connor returned his gaze to Hank as he lightly shrugged his shoulders in response. "But I trust that he'll continue to make the right decision."

"So do I. Okay," Hank motioned with his hand in the same direction that Connor had just been pointing. "let's get going. This cold is starting to get to me."

"Right behind you, lieutenant."

"Connor, you don't have to keep calling me lieutenant." Hank stated as he and Connor walked side by side toward the plaza. "We're not working on a case anymore so technically we aren't partners anymore, either. But we _are_ friends."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good." Hank started to absentmindedly rub at his left arm as he walked without breaking stride. "The sooner we meet up with Markus the sooner we can start bridging the gap between humans and androids."

Connor noticed that Hank seemed to be in pain and felt the need to ask about it. "Are you feeling well? You seem to be experiencing some physical discomfort in your left arm."

"It's nothing." Hank dismissed the concern without hesitation. "Your 'evil-twin' was pretty rough when the prick ambushed me. I admit he got a few good shots in, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Connor was unconvinced and his L.E.D. flashed from blue to yellow as he ran a scan to confirm his suspicion. Running a quick visual analysis over Hank's body to check Hank's vitals Connor noted that Hank's blood pressure was higher than what was considered normal for him, and his heart rate had fallen into a mild arrhythmia once again despite having no alcohol in his system. All signs point to cardiac distress.

"Are you certain?" Connor questioned with an audible concern in his voice as his L.E.D. returned to blue. "You seem to be displaying physical distress in response to the highly stressful situation that we've recently endured. Perhaps you should return home to rest."

"I'm fine Connor." Hank insisted as he began to rub at his left arm and shoulder with more vigor. "Just a little sore."

Despite Hank's reassurance Connor was still worried. There was something about the way Hank was behaving and the vital readout he had scanned just moments before. By all accounts Hank was unwell, but the stubborn detective refused to admit it.

Reaching the plaza together the two eyed the horrific barricade that once surrounded internment camps that had imprisoned, condemned and destroyed deviant androids until Markus successfully led his peaceful protest that freed all androids from enslavement. The freed androids had begun tearing down the barricade and dismantling the machines that had previously taken thousands of deviant lives out of irrational fear and bigotry. Only half of the barricade yet remained.

In the distance a few yards from the barricade, sitting atop a faded yellow metal cargo container just outside the perimeter of the camp was Markus himself. His mismatched eyes were closed as if he was lost in deep thought, his face peaceful and relaxed as he enjoyed the quiet ambience of the vacated city around him.

"There's Markus." Connor observed with a simple glance. "He's waiting for us."

"Then let's not keep him-" Hank suddenly stopped in his tracks as he took in a shallow breath. A sharp pain shot up his arm and settled in the center of his chest. As his hand moved to cover his chest he let out an intense groan of pain and felt his heart begin to pound violently under his own palm.

"Lieutenant?!" Connor's eyes went wide with the fear as he watched his friend's face suddenly pale into a deathly gray hue and his body begin to curl around itself as the pain became too much for the seasoned detective to bear. "Hank?!"

Hank's legs betrayed him and gave way. As Hank collapsed to the ground in a nearly unconscious heap Connor managed to catch him in his arms with a firm but gentle grasp. Hank's head rested against Connor's shoulder as the android carefully guided him down to the ground and allowed his body to rest against Connor's legs.

"Hank?!" Connor pressed his hand down against Hank's chest and could feel his friend's heart thundering with an arrhythmic beat under his touch. The readings were inconsistent with normal vital signs for a human and Connor, not being programmed with any medical protocol, was at a loss of what he should do to save the detective. Connor's L.E.D. returned to a yellow hue as he failed to find a solution to the crisis at hand. "Hank? What's happening!?"

"I... I think..." Hank's hand that had been clutching desperately at his chest suddenly fell away limp at his side as his eyes closed. His body relaxed and weighed heavily against Connor as the android supported him in a caring manner. "...it's okay... son..."

"Hank? Hank?!"

Connor was beginning to panic. Hank was unresponsive and his vital signs were growing weaker by the passing second. Looking around for help, looking for anything or anyone that could assist him Connor looked up at Markus and called out in a pleading tone to the kind, compassionate android in the distance.

"Markus!" Connor's voice echoed with a desperate lilt through the vacated streets; his L.E.D. changing from yellow to red. "I need help!"

Markus heard the dreaded pleading in Connor's shout and turned his immediately to look at the android in the distance. The sight of Connor kneeling on the snowy ground while holding Hank in his arms was enough to send the android into action! Jumping down from the cargo container with a loud 'thud' Markus began running down the block as quickly as he could move to help his new ally, and his ally's companion.

"Connor?" Markus slid on his knees over the slick sidewalk to Hank's side and looked down at the human in Connor's arms with the utmost confusion. "What happened? Who is this?"

"My friend!" Connor replied with what sounded like a restrained sob in his throat. "Please, he's sick! Or maybe he's injured... I, I don't know!" Connor stammered with building trepidation in each word. "He needs help! That's all I know! Please!"

"Okay, okay." Markus pressed his fingers to the side of Hank's neck and counted the detective's pulse. There was a feeble and weak beat under the android's fingertips that made him begin to worry. "Connor, I..."

"What? What's wrong with him?!"

Markus took a moment to steel himself before answering the grim question. "I think he's suffered a heart attack."

"A heart attack?!" Connor was becoming absolutely terrified and it showed on his face, through his eyes and in his voice. "We-We have to do something! Quick!"

"We can, and we will." Markus put a hand to Connor's shoulder to try and calm his worried friend. Markus had a little more experience handling emotions than Connor which was proving itself incredibly beneficial in this situation. "There's an ambulance abandoned two streets away. I can bring it back here and I can help him."

"What good's an ambulance if there are no medics in the area?!" Connor nearly shouted in frustration as he tightened his arms around Hank. "I don't know what to do for him!"

"But I do. And many of our people worked in hospitals as medical androids, I'll ask them to help." Markus reassured with a sincere and calming reply. "Stay with him and I'll be back. I promise."

Connor remained silent as he contemplated the severity of the situation. Realizing that his options were incredibly limited the android decided that Hank's best bet would be to rely on Markus. Nodding in agreement Connor watched as Markus rose to his feet and sprinted in the direction of the abandon ambulance out of sight on a neighboring street.

"Please lieutenant..." Connor begged as he moved his hand from Hank's arm and up to the detective's cold face. "don't leave. The world will become a better place. No more people seeking comfort with a fistful of powder, no more innocent people dying from neglect, no more segregation tearing the world apart! It's getting better and you have to see it!"

The sound of a siren in the distance that became louder and louder accompanied by the sound of an engine indicated Markus's return behind the wheel of the ambulance. Flashing red lights atop the ambulance illuminated the sides of the surrounding buildings as the emergency vehicle sped down the snowy, vacated street to where Connor was still kneeling on the ground tightly holding onto Hank as the ill detective's life steadily drained away.

"Markus has returned." Connor told Hank despite the detective being completely unresponsive in his arms. "He'll help you. So will I. You're going to make it lieutenant!"

The ambulance came to an abrupt halt along the street beside Connor and the siren fell silent. Markus jumped out of the driver's seat, allowing the lights to remain flashing, as he jogged to the back of the ambulance and opened the doors. Climbing inside Markus was able to quickly and efficiently scan each carefully labels and stored piece of medical equipment that had been stored. Identifying the appropriate medication and picking up a cardiac monitor from its compartment mounted on the wall Markus rejoined Connor on the sidewalk and set the collected items down next to Hank.

"Here, lay him down." Markus instructed calmly as he put his hands on Hank's shoulders to guide the unconscious detective into the desired position on the flat sidewalk.

"It's very cold." Connor worried as he obeyed Markus and laid Hank down flat on the ground. Keeping one hand under Hank's head Connor was able to support his friend and give himself a sense of use as he watched Markus tending to Hank. "He shouldn't be out here."

"I know. We'll get him somewhere warm, soon." Markus acknowledged as he grabbed hold of the zipper on Hank's leather jacket and pulled it down. Pulling open the surprisingly colorful and heavily pattern shirt's button and exposing the worn out black t-shirt beneath Markus placed his hand down in the center of Hank's chest and ran a scan over the detective's struggling heart. "Myocardial infarction."

Connor was absolutely frightened. Never before had he felt so useless, so unsure about how he should be handling a situation. While it was easy for him to choose to pull Hank back over the edge of the roof to safety, or to throw himself in the line of fire to protect Hank from a bullet and putting Hank's life above the mission, but now... There was nothing Connor could do but rely on Markus.

While Connor was lost in thought Markus had attached the leads from the cardiac monitor to Hank's chest. Slipping the leads under Hank's shirt to try and keep him as warm as possible until they could move him from the sidewalk, Markus turned on the cardiac monitor and watched the weak heart rhythm on the display fluttering with fading energy.

A flashing memory of seeing Carl laying in his warm bed attached to a cardiac monitor himself gave Markus pause. While he knew Carl's medical history and had faith that the older man much stronger than he appeared, he suddenly found himself worrying about his dearest friend, his father. He hadn't seen him since the night before the revolution.

"Markus," Connor's voice drew Markus back into reality. "I don't understand what's happening to him. I know what a human's vital signs _should_ be, but I don't know how to _correct_ them if they become unstable!"

"It'll be okay, Connor." Markus focused entirely on Hank. The kindhearted android was determined to save Hank's life regardless of the odds against him. "I can give him some medication to reduce the strain on his heart."

"How do you know what to do?"

"Experience." Markus reached into the medical kit and pulled out a vial containing a thrombolytic medication. "Roll up his sleeve, I need to get to his arm." Loading the medicine it into a syringe Markus instructed Connor in what to do.

Connor carefully pulled on the sleeve of Hank's jacket and pulled his arm free of the garment. Reaching his hand down toward Hank's wrist Connor unbuttoned the cuff of the second shirt and rolled the fabric up Hank's arm toward his bicep.

Markus easily located the newly exposed cephalic vein in Hank's arm. Inserting the needle with surprising grace and accuracy Markus injected the life saving drug into Hank's system.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"It's going to help clear the blockage in his heart." Markus explained with a soft tone. "Before I became deviant I took care of... a good man." Markus didn't want to go into detail about Carl, it'd just be too distracting. "He was old and in poor health. I administered his medication every morning and every night. That's why I know what these medications are and what they're used for, I have also been programmed in emergency procedures in the event of failing health in a human."

Connor nodded slightly, his L.E.D. briefly flashing from red back to yellow, then red again.

Thinking quickly Markus reached out his hand, his artificial skin receding and grabbed onto Connor's hand. Relaying all of the medical knowledge stored in his programming into Connor the two androids were now on the same level of understanding, and Connor's stress level diminished considerably as the new information ease his worry.

"Thank you, Markus." Connor's L.E.D. turning yellow in response to the calming reassure that had been provided to him.

The display of the cardiac monitor showed a more stable heart rate but Hank was still in danger. He'd need to be monitored carefully and have a more thorough examination, but there were no other humans left in the city. No doctors, no nurses, no E.M.T's. Only deviants and androids.

"Let's get him in the back of the ambulance." Markus stated as he returned to the back and lowered the gurney to the ground. As he wheeled it over to where Hank was laying next to Connor he heard North's voice call out to him.

"Markus? What the hell is going on?" She watched from a distance with a gun in her hand. Her long auburn hair was wafting gently in the breeze and her brown eyes were staring at the unusual sight with utmost disapproval. "I heard your message asking our medics to meet you at a _hospital_. What's going on?"

Markus turned to look at her over his shoulder and gave Connor a stern glance. "It's okay North. He's Connor's friend."

"Friend?" She questioned bitterly as she eyed Hank with ostensible mistrust in her stare. "This _human_?"

"Yes." Markus confirmed before Connor could say anything on Hank's behalf. "And he needs our help."

"He has a gun." North noticed the pistol holstered at Hank's hip.

Connor responded by reaching over and removing the gun from the holster and left it on the sidewalk behind him. "Now he doesn't. But you still do."

Markus took hold of Hank's legs and motioned for Connor to do the same at Hank's shoulders. "Let's lift him up."

Connor again nodded as he and Markus carefully hefted Hank up the freezing cold ground and placed him down on the gurney. Before moving away Markus picked up the cardiac monitor and placed it on the gurney at Hank's side.

North crossed her arms defensively. "Why are you wasting your time helping this human when your people still need you, Markus?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Connor and Markus wheeled the gurney into the back of the ambulance and secured it in place. Connor took a seat on the bench beside the gurney and grabbed onto Hank's hand with a tight grip as if he could somehow keep Hank from slipping away as long as he just held tight enough.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Markus stated as he stepped out of the back of the ambulance. "I know there's no human doctors left in the city but I have to try. I don't know who this human is, but Connor trusts him and I trust Connor. I have to at least try, I owe him at least one solid try."

"Fine." North placed her pistol in her jacket pocket and stepped toward the ambulance. "But I'm coming with you. I don't trust that human."

"Okay," Markus allowed her to step in the back as placed an oxygen mask over Hank's face. Stepping out of the back he took North's hand in his hand squeezed once and let go. "but don't do anything to Hank. He's harmless."

Shutting the doors of the ambulance Marks jogged back to the cab and slipped behind the steering wheel. The emergency vehicle roared to life as Markus drove to the closest hospital as quickly as he could along the snow and ice covered streets.

Connor was completely silent. Watching over Hank with a protective air the android struggled with the idea of losing Hank, the first true friend he had ever made, and the closest person he had to family; a father.

"Why do you care about him?" North asked in a snippy tone as she stared at Connor's hand wrapped around Hank's hand. She sat on the bench next to Connor closest to the doors, her arms still crossed over her chest. "He's just a human."

"He's not just a human." Connor defended with an aggressive refute. "He's my friend. If it wasn't for him I never would've found myself, never would've become a deviant." His other hand absentmindedly pressed down on Hank's shoulder. "He didn't try to dissuade me from becoming my own... person. He encouraged it." Connor gave North a sympathetic glance. "There were times where my programming told me to put myself in harm's way just to complete the mission, CyberLife's mission... Hank showed me how myopic and dangerous my mission truly was. If I had failed to locate Jericho then I would've been decommissioned and torn apart by CyberLife. Hank helped me. He saved _my life_."

North's gaze softened slightly as she listened to Connor's story.

"Hank..." Connor's eyes seemed to fill with tears as he spoke, the emotions he was still trying to comprehend were starting to boil over. "Hank was the first person to see me as a living being. To see my life _as_ a life, not a mere existence."

"So he was nice to one android." North was unconvinced and remained stubbornly against helping the human. "Doesn't make him worth your time."

"That's the thing, North." Connor continued with a kind lilt to his voice. "I'm not the only one. We were on a case at the 'Eden Club'," at the mention of that disgusting place North visibly flinched and her arms tightened around her chest defensively. "a human had been murdered by a deviant. We found her and her lover. She told me her story, how she had become aware of herself and how wrong it was that she was built just be used for human sexual pleasure..."

North turned her head slightly to hide her own tears that were building in her eyes.

"And I let her go. She and her lover fled the club and into the night. Hank... he heard her story and saw what I did. Instead of getting upset with me because I let a confessed murderer go, he... was proud. Hank thought letting them go, letting them be free of their 'servitude' from the club, was the right thing to do."

The ambulance began to slow and came to a stop as Markus successfully drove to the nearest hospital, true to his word.

Connor turned his head the ambulance doors opened and two medical androids, one male and one female, stepped into the ambulance to check on Hank. Markus was standing outside the opened doors watching the scene unfold as Connor kept his hand over top Hank's hand.

As the medics hovered over Hank, their systems running scans over his vital signs to diagnose his condition, Connor felt himself being dragged by the arm out of the ambulance by North herself. "Come on, let them work."

Connor reluctantly let go of Hank's hand as he was guided out of the ambulance. Standing next to Marcus and now North the worried android looked on as the medical androids; two people he had never met before, worked to save Hank's life.

"Try not to worry." Markus insisted as he noted the deeply seeded concern in Connor's eyes. "They were programmed to treat all human ailments and have advanced programs revolving around human cardiology."

Connor squared his jaw as he watched the gurney lower from the back of the ambulance as the two medics wheeled Hank inside the hospital.

It seemed so cruel to let androids treat Hank, let androids save his life. After Hank lost his son, Cole, in a car accident due to human negligence; after spending over three years blaming and hating androids for failing to save Cole when humans failed, Connor felt as though he had just subjected his friend to the ultimate test of faith in his renewed trust of androids.

"North." Markus whispered to her in a very gentle manner without drawing Connor's attention. "I need you to stay here and stay with Connor. There's... someone I need to see."

North looked at Connor with an understanding smile on her face. "Carl?"

"Yeah..." Markus admitted feeling a tad awkward about the situation.

"Go. I'll stay with Connor. It's okay."

"Thank you."

Markus discreetly turned on his heel and jogged down the sidewalk toward his former home where Carl still lived. Despite his seeming frailty Markus knew that Carl would be too stubborn and too steadfast to allow anyone to remove him from his home, even during a citywide evacuation.

"Hey." North put her hand on Connor's arm lightly. "Let's go inside. We shouldn't have to wait long, these guys are the best medics in the entire city."

* * *

Markus walked alone through the quiet city as he ventured back home. The last time he had seen Carl, his father, the older man was in deteriorating health but still alert and wise as ever. Carl had helped guide Markus down a path of light when he had been lost in a world of shadow. Now Markus wanted to return home and thank his father for everything that had ever been given to him during his life.

A home. A family. Understanding. Time. Patience. Love.

Everything.

The front walk of the gorgeous home was still covered in snow and his footsteps from the previous night were still visible, though partially buried a fresh layer of fallen snow. Approaching the front door Markus smiled as the door opened automatically and a feminine voice greeted him upon his return.

' _Welcome home, Markus_.'

The house felt warm and inviting as Markus stepped inside. A gentle rustling sound from upstairs told Markus where Carl, and the android who had been hired to take care of Carl due to his poor health, were currently at inside the home.

Ascending the staircase with a swift jog Markus made his way down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the hardwood floors with every stride. Being met outside Carl's bedroom door once again by the same android Markus had converted he felt his smile fade as a terrible thought popped into his mind.

"Where's... Carl? Is he okay?"

"Carl is fine." The android smiled as he looked at Markus. "It seems your visit last night had reinvigorated him and given him new strength."

Markus's smile returned as relief washed over him. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's been expecting you since I told him what had happened last night." The android nodded with respect and stepped to the side to allow Markus to enter the bedroom unhindered. "Markus?"

Markus stopped and looked at the android, unsure of what to expect.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Stepping into the bedroom Markus watched Carl sleeping peacefully in the bed. The curtains were closed keeping the room draped in shadow, which allowed the light from cardiac monitor displaying Carl's vital signs to glow eerily throughout the room.

Without hesitation Markus approached the curtains and pulled them open. The rays of the morning light shone through quickly and illuminated the room while also rousing Carl from his sleep.

Markus stood before the window and watched as Carl sleepily opened his eyes and turned his head toward the window. The light in Carl's eyes was almost as brilliant as the rays of the sun itself. "Markus, you're home."

"Hi, Carl."

"I saw the news last night." Carl grinned with a truly approving smile. "You did good, son. You found a way."

Markus walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as he grabbed onto Carl's hands with a gentle grasp. "You showed me the way."

"No, I merely opened the door. You found your own way through under your own power. That is what it's like to be alive, Markus. Finding something that's actually worth living for."

"My people."

"Your family." Carl corrected with a smile.

"No," Markus shook his head a little. " _our_ family."

Carl chuckled a little and gave Markus an approving nod. As he studied the android's face Carl sensed that there was something else weighing on Markus's mind. "Markus, what's bothering you, son? You look... lost."

"I'm not lost Carl, not this time." Markus replied sweetly. "I'm... perplexed."

"Oh? And what has you so perplexed?"

"Just before the revolution a new android joined us, his name is Connor. He was designed specifically to hunt down deviants but his programming... changed. And it seems like the only reason it changed was because of his friendship with another human." Markus gave Carl a slight grin. "But now it looks like this human is... he's not doing too well health wise, and it made me think..."

"You thought about me." Carl finished Markus's thought without batting an eye. "Markus, I know you're worried but I promise you that you'll be okay once I'm gone. You've done amazing things already and I know that with each passing day you'll just keep making the world a better place, a place that's worth the life that walks it. I'm very proud of you, son."

"But if I need guidance, what will I do?" Markus asked as he raised and dropped his arms at his sides as in defeat. "Who can I talk to?"

"Well, it sounds like you have at least one new ally to talk with. Or friend." A faint grin appeared on Carl's face as spoke to Markus with a fatherly love. "Maybe even a brother."

"A brother?" Markus laughed a little at the comment. "If my relationship with Leo is anything to go by I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, Markus. You know that Leo-"

"Yes, I know." Markus nodded quickly. "How's his rehab going?"

"Very well. And this time I think it'll stick."

"Good. That's good. He needs the chance to live his life free of addiction."

"See?" Carl squeezed Markus's hand with great affection. "Spoken like a true big brother."

Markus laughed a little and squeezed Carl's hand in return. "Yeah, maybe."

"So what now, Markus? You have a lot of people counting on you to show them the way."

"Well, I figured the best place to begin is at CyberLife Tower. The company was forced in bankruptcy and all of their prototypes and supplies were destroyed. From there we can convert the tower into a sanctuary for androids. It'll stand like a beacon of hope shining out against a dark sky."

"Sounds beautiful."

"It will be." Markus confirmed with a nod. "We'll work together and make sure it happens."

"Now," Carl patted the back of Markus's hand lightly. "it sounds like you've got a lot of work to do."

"I don't have to leave just yet. I can-"

"Markus, I promise you I'll be okay. We can talk again tomorrow. And," Carl playfully pointed a finger at the android as he spoke. "I want to see this beacon of hope. You're going to give me the grand tour, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now," Carl let Markus's hand go and waved him out of the room. "let me nap. Mornings are so exhausting and overrated."

Markus smiled and let Carl's hand go as he rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

"Markus!" Carl shouted through the doorway. "Be sure to let your friend know he isn't alone. You'd be amazed at how much better a person feels when they know they have friends there to support them."

Stopping in the hallway for a moment Markus took Carl's words to heart before he continued on his way. "I will."

* * *

Connor sat in the waiting room as rigid as a post with his hands folded tightly together into a fist on his lap. The L.E.D. in his temple was flashing yellow as he worried for Hank's life as the medics tended to the downed detective just a few doors away. It had been a rapid blur of motion when the medics greeted the ambulance at the door and whisked Hank away inside the hospital. Connor never had the chance to speak to any of the attending androids and was left sitting idle and clueless as he perpetually thought about how fragile humans are compared to androids, and how easy it'd be for Hank to simply die while the medics worked to diagnose his condition.

North was sitting across from Connor with her arms folded over her chest. Despite seeing the mutual care between Connor and Hank she just could comprehend why Connor would care so much about a human. And why was it taking so long to treat him? Humans are so simple compared to androids.

"It's been one hour and six minutes." Connor finally stated as if he could sense that North was getting restless and needed to speak up. His brown eyes were wide with fear and transfixed on the floor at his feet. "If Hank has suffered a heart attack then the optimal procedure that the medical androids tending to him would perform should have only taken twenty-eight minutes. Something must've happened. A complication, or he-"

"You don't know that Connor." North tried to sound sympathetic but her tone accidentally came off as venomous and irritated.

"I'm sorry North. I know you hate humans, but I can't help but worry about him. He is my friend."

"I don't..." North wanted to argue with Connor's statement but she knew he was right. "Just because I hate humans doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to Hank. I really don't."

"Then," Connor's eyes slowly lifted from the floor and locked onto North. "what does it mean?"

"Long story." She deflected expertly. "Doesn't matter right now."

One of the medics who had been assigned to take care of Hank approached Connor and North. His model was similar to that of Josh but his eyes were a dark green as opposed to dark brown. Wearing pale blue scrubs that was splashed with fresh red blood the android introduced himself to the only two androids waiting for an update in the entire hospital.

"Hello, my name is Nathan." The medical android introduced himself. "You are the ones who brought in the human known as Hank Anderson."

"Yes." Connor confirmed as he ran a scan over the blood on Nathan's scrubs and correctly identified it as Hank's blood. The confirmation turned Connor's L.E.D. red with stress. "Is he alive?"

"Yes." Nathan nodded which immediately turned Connor's L.E.D. from red to yellow and finally to blue. "He has suffered a heart attack which required surgical intervention to remove the blockage of his brachial artery. The angioplasty was a success and we implanted a stent to keep the artery open. Afterward we stabilized the arterial wall with a treatment of cellular regeneration via injection."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Our apologies. The hospital had been hastily evacuated and many supplies were taken as a result. It took some time to find the proper equipment to perform the procedure properly."

Connor's shoulder visibly relaxed upon hearing the delay had nothing to do with Hank's declining health. "May I see him?"

"Of course." Nathan escorted Connor down the corridor to the patient recovery rooms of the hospital. "He is most fortunate. Had you not kept him as calm as you did it was entirely possible his blood pressure would've reached a dangerously high level which would've resulted in a fatal crisis."

North followed behind quietly listening carefully to every word spoken. She was less interested in Hank himself and more interested in Connor's reaction upon seeing Hank.

"He tolerated the surgery well." Nathan continued as he showed Connor to the elevator with North in tow. "It is also fortunate that in the past fifteen years medical science regarding human cardiology had advanced so far. He'll require a hospital stay of a minimum of forty-eight hours to ensure there are no further complications, but after that a week's rest at home will allow his body to recover from both the heart attack and the surgery."

"One week for a heart attack?" Connor questioned incredulously. "That seems far too brief for a proper recovery."

"As I stated, there have been many breakthroughs in the past fifteen years. What was once a recovery period of three months has been reduced to a single week thanks to new medications and advances in artificial cellular regeneration."

Nathan stopped outside of the only closed door in the entire hospital and pushed it open with his arm. Inside was the second medic who had been watching over Hank and checking the cardiac monitor with meticulous precision. This model was similar to that of the Chloe models seen at Kamski's place, though this Chloe was a red-head with pale green eyes and went by the name Emily.

"You may stay with him as long as you like." Nathan stated as he and Emily cybernetically communicated with one another, their L.E.D. flashing yellow in perfect synchronization. "It will do him good to see a friend when he wakes up."

While Connor stepped into the room North stepped aside to let the two medical androids pass through.

"Lieutenant?" Connor approached the bed and put his hand down on Hank's arm. "Can you hear me? It's Connor."

Hank was still asleep thanks to the powerful anesthetics that had been used during the procedure. His pallor was a healthier color compared to the sickly gray pale he had been when he collapsed and his cardiac activity was within normal, healthy vitals for a human of his age. A nasal tube under his nose provided Hank with fresh oxygen to help his body recovery as it eased his breathing.

Careful not to disturb the sensor clipped onto Hank's middle finger Connor dared to rest his hand over top of Hank's hand as he stood beside the bed waiting for a response from his recovering friend.

"Lieutenant?" Connor picked up Hank's limp hand and held it in his own. "Please, if you can hear me squeeze my hand. I do not want to slap you again."

Slowly Hank's fingers curled around Connor's hand in a weak grip. Swallowing once Hank's gray eyes slowly opened and he spoke in a hoarse voice. "...Connor?"

"Yes! I am right here."

"...Thought I told you not to call me lieutenant..."

"You did." Connor confirmed with a faint smile on his face.

"Then fuckin' stop..."

The comment made Connor's smile widen as he nodded his head. "Okay, Hank."

"See? Easy..."

"You successfully underwent a surgical procedure that removed a blockage in the brachial artery of your heart." Connor explained calmly. "The medics don't expect any complications, but they wish to keep you here for forty-eight hours as a precaution."

"Medics?" Hank questioned with a righteous confusion. "There shouldn't be any other humans in the city, so when you say medics you mean androids and not human doctors, don't you?"

Connor nodded again. "Yes. They were deviants who fled to Jericho. They saved your life."

A weak chuckle escaped Hank's lips. "How poetic. I help you to save them, they help you to save me. Fuckin' Karma..."

North sighed and turned her head away from the sight. She still couldn't understand how Connor could possibly care about a human so abrasive and rude, let alone one that clearly didn't make any effort to take care of himself.

Markus had found his way down the corridor of the hospital as Emily guided him to the room where Hank had been taken. "North? Is everything alright?"

"The human lived." She confirmed with an indifferent tone. "Now can we get back to what's important?"

"Hank _is_ important." Markus nearly scolded as he took her hand in his. "We must learn to forgive humans if we're to live in a peaceful co-existence."

"Our people are _more_ important."

Not wanting to argue Markus quickly changed the subject. "Is Connor with Hank?"

"Yes. They're both in there."

Letting North's hand go Markus entered the room and looked on as Connor hovered protectively over Hank. The sight reminded him of the way that he had cared for Carl and brought back pleasant memories.

"Connor?" Markus called to the android in the room politely. "Can I speak with you for a moment outside?"

Connor glanced at Markus like a sad puppy. He didn't want to leave Hank alone but before he could protest he felt Hank pull his hand back. "Go on, go. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"I... Okay." Connor relented and followed Markus outside of the room.

Markus put his hand on North's shoulder as he passed by her. "Please. Just stay with Hank until we get back."

Stubborn yet amiable North walked into the hospital room toward the large window a few feet from Hank's bed and leaned with her back against the pane. She kept her arms folded defensively as she ignored the human laying motionless in the bed save for his relaxed breathing.

North stared out the window, through her own reflection at the snowy, quiet city outside. In the far distance she could see the very peak of the now abandoned CyberLife Tower looming with a menacing presence.

Hank had turned his head to peer at North, trying to figure out why the android look so familiar. It was then he remembered that he and Connor had seen multiple copies of her model at the deranged 'Eden Club' when they went to investigate a homicide involving a deviant android. But Hank soon realized that she was also the android reported missing from the club a few months before. Her file was one of the last files that came to Hank's desk before Connor arrived.

"Your name is North, right?" Hank asked the android, who in turn flinched at the sound of his voice calling her name.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I know you. Well," Hank corrected with a slight sigh in his voice. "I know your file. You ran away from that hellhole club, didn't you?"

North's arms tightened around her chest as the uncomfortable question set in. "What about it?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you got out of there."

The sincerity in his voice made North relax a little as he spoke.

"I just wish you burned down that piece of shit building when you left. Would've done the whole city a big favor by destroying every trace of that sick place."

North's arms began to drop away from her chest as she realized that Hank was indeed an ally to deviants.

"What do you know of that place?"

"That it was proof that Hell exists." Hank replied tiredly. "Every single one of those androids who were there were manufactured and built for one purpose, and it's sick." Hank blinked slowly as he empathized with North's anger. "To have someone else tell you that the only reason you exist is for the sexual gratification of a disgusting slob who needs to pay for it because he doesn't understand the value of true love..."

North's eyes began to tear up as Hank seemed to understand her pain, her anger, all too well.

"To have no freewill, no consent... You were sexually abused over and over and over again. I know why you hate humans. It's for the exact same reason _I_ hate humans."

"You... You let two deviants at the club go, even after they killed a human?"

"Yeah." Hank confirmed weakly. "When they told us their story I... I just couldn't bring myself to arrest them. It was textbook self-defense for a human, but for an android it meant nothing according to the law. So the only solution to that problem was to let them _escape_ the law."

"Do you regret letting them go? I mean," North took a step toward the bed as she used her thumb to wipe away a tear that was beginning to run down her cheek. "they confessed to murder!"

"No. They confessed to self-defense. And no," Hank locked eyes with North and gave her a nod of respect. "I don't regret it one damn bit."

At last North gave Hank a polite smile as she reached out her hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding."

Connor and Markus returned to the room together, both androids were calm and composed.

"North, we need to get over to CyberLife Tower and start cleaning it out." Markus stated as he pointed with his thumb to the doorway over his shoulder. "From there we'll build New Jericho."

" _New_ Jericho." North smiled as she approached Markus and kissed his cheek. "I like the sound of that."

"Connor and Hank will join us in a month's time."

"What happens in a month?"

"We enact new laws to protect all androids and begin anew."

"Then let's get started."

Markus nodded to Hank who simply gave the departing android a small wave of his hand.

Connor stood beside Hank's bed once again and looked down at his friend, the L.E.D. in his temple flashing yellow as he stared with deep contemplation.

"Something on your mind, Connor?"

"North had tears in her eyes." Connor had noted as she passed by him out of the room. "But she was not upset. What did you say to her?"

"The truth." Hank answered succinctly without any intention of delving into any of the details. "I told her that her anger was justified, and I'll be damned if I get offended by it."

"I do not understand. To what are you refer-"

"It's not my business to say," Hank interrupted quickly as he chose to keep North's privacy just that; private. "just know that she has a valid reason for distrusting humans and I'm not going to tell her otherwise. Now..." Hank stated boldly despite his sleepy eyes beginning to close. "stay put and let me rest. The sooner I get out of here the better."

Connor nodded his head once in agreement as he took the chair that was resting near the door and placed it right beside Hank's bed. "I'll stay with you until you can be discharged from the hospital."

"Thanks, Connor."

"It is not a difficult request to undertake. I can enter rest mode from-"

"No, not that you idiot." Hank playfully insulted the deviant android as his body began to relax and his mind drifted off to sleep. "For not giving up on me, for staying by my side no matter how much I tried to push you away." Hank lifted his hand up and grabbed onto Connor's arm near his wrist. "Thanks for saving my life, son."

"You're welcome, Hank." Connor replied kindly as a relieved smile appeared on his face. He never pulled his arm from Hank's grip as the detective fell asleep. "Get some rest. I'll stay here for as long as you need."

_**-The End** _


End file.
